


Lee Midam//Social Casualty

by Lee_midam



Category: Mate - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee_midam/pseuds/Lee_midam
Summary: "Your small shoulders, your small handsBecome my cozy blanket at the end of a tiring dayYou did a good job today, you worked so hard,,~●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●This is 100% a story and doesn't mean that what happened in the story is true. I just wanted to improvise a little.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Lee Midam//Social Casualty

Seeing him like this is the hardest thing. How much can he take before he'll fall apart and just give up? How many sleepless nights, worn out shoes or bruised ankles? Yes you have to work hard to get something you desire but at this point is it really worth it?worth all the pain and pressure he experiences every day?

_Life is like riding a bicycle. To keep your balance, you must keep moving ~ Albert Einstein_

What if one looses that balance? Do you fall off or keep trying to move forward, closing your eyes, hoping you're still in your lane?

There are so many questions but no answers. He must be doing something wrong since the daily struggle didn't seem to stop. He felt as if he had hundreds of pounds on his shoulders, as if he was carrying the whole worlds troubles on his back.

It felt so lonely sitting in the practice room with everyone else. They were laughing, they seemed happy, but why was he not part of it?

'Midam it's break time'

The manager patted his shoulder, making him forget about what he was thinking and focus on his surroundings.

'Yea, yea'

Ohh how he hated her. She was always the one coming with the bad news, how he wished he could just not see her for the rest of his life. Midam quickly stood up and walked out of the practice room. The original plan was to go to the cafeteria and eat, like everyone else, but of course he would just sit there quietly and no one would even notice that he was there. As he walked further in the hallway the voices of the boys laughing and speaking was getting louder and louder. Midam just walked up to seunghoon, trying to get things done as quickly as possible

'Seunghoon I'll go to the store and tell the manager if she asks'

The blode boy in front of him just smiled and nodded his head, within seconds he turned back to his group of friends who were all eating happily, enjoy each others company. 

It didn't feel right, nothing did. There was that awful feeling in his stomach. He was exposed to so many things at the same time. feeling of being left out, feeling of wanting to satisfy everyone, wanting to be the perfect guy they ask you to be. Those thoughts were running through his mind as he walked to the convenient store. He'll get something simple, milk will be just enough. Just as he was about to grab the carton of milk his phone buzzed in his black jeans. Midam took out the phone and instantly blood started rushing to his head, making him sweat out of nervousness.

'When are you planning on finishing your kindergarten play and coming back? - dad'

The boy felt his heart beat faster than ever, making him scared of just thinking about what to do. What is he gonna tell his dad? That he was right all along and this idol thing was just his teenager obsession. He was 21 already, age where you should start thinking about your career seriously, damn you must have everything planned by now. But it feels as if he is wasting all of this, his parents aren't proud of it as well. Midam finally grabbed the milk and walked up to the cashier, ready to pay.

His mind was running wild, how could he even hold on in this survival? He was already closing his eyes, sitting on the bicycle.

______________________________________________________  
It's so hot. This summer night seems to last longer than ever. Why do I feel like suffocating when all the windows and doors of my room are open? And that disgusting feeling of sweat on your body as you lay on the hot bed in which you've been tossing and turning for hours.

The freaking fan had to break at this exact hot night, I wish I could reappear it right now and stop myself from suffering already. 

The room was dark, the only thing which lightly lit up the room was the light coming from the street. Even tho it's 15th floor and is nearly morning already, you can clearly hear the smallest sounds. The way the cars would run fast on the nearby road, the way the busses would let out loud and nerve wrecking sounds when the doors would open and close,the way crickets wouldn't stop making that annoying sound he hated..midam could hear everything clearly.

He hated it. His breath became deeper, making him gasp for some air as he had his one hand on his forehead, trying to keep cool. Why was everything bad coming all at once for him? He still hadn't decided what to do..he still hadn't given the answer to his father but the survival is starting to record in one month... will he keep it all in? Is he strong enough to endure the big disappointment he is to himself? 

The blonde boy couldn't hold it in himself. He stood up from his bed as quickly as possible and walked out of his room quietly, hoping he wouldn't wake up anyone so he wouldn't have to explain himself. Midam put vans on and walked out of their dorm. The black and white striped shirt seemed to suddenly let in the air as he moved, well thank you for making me sweat like a pig seconds ago..

Yes they do have a security and a guard who checks up on them all the time but luckly it's 3in the morning and he is not here this time. He walked out of the 1st floor from the elevator and without thinking started walking to the place he was too familiar with.

Yes, that convenience store. Midam opened the heavy glass door of ,not so big, market and walked in. As usual he was greeted with long ails full of food.


End file.
